Organization XV
by Neo Xerostorm
Summary: AU of Kingdom Hearts. New villains, heroes old and new. As well as new looming questions. A boy floating in the darkness, finds his way into the group known as Organization XV. Given a new name and a title, will he find his true self, or fade into Oblivion?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is Heartless 39(or Xerostorm, whichever you prefer), and this is my first ever fanfic. An AU universe of Kingdom Hearts. New Villains, old heroes, and new looming questions.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney. If I did, Sora would be more realistic.(Play Dream Drop Distance, and you'll see what I mean.)

Organization XV

Chapter I: Induction of XV

Darkness… that was all that blanketed the young man as he drifted through what seemed endlessly. The boy had dark brown skin, wearing only the following: A orange short sleeve, pants as black as the darkness, red and orange shoes, and blue fingerless gloves. Soon, a flash radiated in the darkness, pulling the youth's body into it.

Unknown World…

The body slowly descended on what was thought to be ground. The world was set in the midst of large grassy plains and hills. Near them was several stalagmites sprouting up randomly from the ground. Behind the boy's body was a massive castle. The castle itself was remarkable; its tops resembled an isosceles triangle, with monster horns on the center of the castle. It had two structures on either side, connected to the main building by thick chains. The sky was covered in grey clouds, with a small crack of light hitting his body. His left hand began to twitch, before balling into a fist. His eyelids began to flutter open, showing his dark brown eyes. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, trying to make them adjust to the new surrounding.

'Where…am I? How did I get here?' he asked himself. As if someone heard his, a weird sound was heard. Leaping to his feet, he saw a black portal appear in front of him. Purple, black and blue seemed to swirl around inside of it as he saw a figure emerge from it. The figure wore a long black coat, with silver drawstrings. Near his neck, there was a silver chain, most likely to alter the strings. On his hands were pitch-black gloves. Looking down the figure, he noticed that near his waist, the zipper stopped, leaving the lower half of the coat open, allowing him to see he was wearing black boots with a silver trim.

"Can you feel anything? Do you remember anything?" The figure asked. He started to approach the orange wearing youth as he then would take steps back.

"Who are you?" he replied. He wanted to run. Waking up in a strange world + weird guy in coat+ no memories= Run away and don't stop! However, his legs betrayed him, not moving an inch. Perhaps he would play along for now.

"No… I don't even know… my name." He retorted. The hooded figure seemed to believe that might have happened. Pulling his hood back, the youth could tell that they were about the same age. The mysterious boy had dark blonde hair, swept toward the left, with glasses. He had small strands of chin hair. He had blue-grey eyes, that seemed calculating everything that was going on.

"My name is Xale, and it seems you are like me." He gave a cold smirk. Making a hand gesture, several letters appeared to string together a name.

I-S-I-A-H. Some thing about that name, it had an air of familiarity, but felt distant at the same time.

"You feel nothing. Nothing is real." Xale spoke. The boy put a hand over his chest. Nothing was there at all. He was human as far as he knew, so why didn't he have a heartbeat. He then put a hand on his right wrist. Still nothing.

"Something's wrong. Where's my heart beat? Where's my pulse?" He began to freak out. Something was _definitively _wrong.

"We're Nobodies." Xale spoke, the air around around him seemed to chill as he talked.

"That's not nice."

"With a capital N. We are being that lack hearts, shunned by both light and dark." He dramatically placed his hands on his chest, where his heart would be. "You seek answers, and a purpose. Come with me, and you would have both." He held a hand out. One one hand, he shouldn't go off with a crazy guy who said they had no hearts, spewing nonsense about 'Light and Darkness.' On the other hand… purpose, answers... maybe sweet a coat like his.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Xale smiled and make another hand gesture. The name began to spin around but stopped to a halt. Now there was a golden 'X' in it.

A-I-S-H-I-X.

"Aishix?" the boy said.

Xale nodded. "A new name for the new you." Xale's left hand glowed with darkness as Aishix's clothes changed to the same black coat. A corridor opened behind Aishix as Xale pushed him through it.

Aishix only thought one thing; Why the hell did he wake up in a unknown place?!

Heartless 39:Well that's the end of Chapter I. Yes, it will be in Roman Numerals. This is just a prelude of whats to come. If you want a cameo/appearance of your OC, let me know in the comments and reviews. Always looking for improvement.

Next Chapter: April 7th, 2015

Deadline: April 10th, 2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, its Neo Xerostorm, and welcome to the Newest Chapter of 'Organization XV'. In this chapter, you will see the other members of this Organization as well as Aishix's abilities. As always, all rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney. All OC's belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter II: Aishix's first encounter

As Aishix and Xale had crossed over to the other side of the corridor, Aishix was astounded by what surrounded him. A massive dark city, with building varying in size, but many was adornded by neon lights. Cracks of thunder began, allowing a steady fall of rain.

"This is the World That Never Was, a world much like us." Xale told Aishix, who had finally exited his starstruck gaze.

"Guessing this world lacks a heart too?"

Xale nodded in agreement. "This is Memory Skyscraper. Here is the largest building in our world." Aishix looked up at the enormous building, seeing the screen with a star on top of the building. Both put their hoods up, trying to prevent not getting soaked by the rain.

"This is the homeworld of Organization XV. This world lies in the Realm of the Inbetween. There are a few other worlds that lie in this realm," Xale explained to the newborn nobody.

"So the world I was born in was?" asked Aishix.

"A classified world for the Organization's goals. Let's move, we've wasted to much time." Xale began walking southbound with Aishix following close after him. Aishix couldn't help but wonder if the others would be much like him. Looking down at his chest, he placed a hand over it. He wondered what it felt like to have a heart. The Organization seemed like his best way to find out what he was. Or at the very least, find out what made his this way.

As the duo made the way past Memory's Skyscraper, several pools of darkness began to pop up. Clawed hands were the first to appear of them. They grasped the ground, as it trying to pull their beings up. They were small with small antenna and yellow beady eyes. Despite small in size, they were a few of them. Then bigger, slender versions appeared behind Xale and Aishix. They had long, skinny claws, long antenna near the back of their heads. Along their faces, they had dark blue veins, pulsating with darkness.

"Get behind me." Xale spoke with authority in his voice. Holding his hands out, two massive knife-blades appeared. Each was nine inches in legnth. One had a blade of silver, the other, a blade as black as night. He flipped the black one into a reverse grip. His body lowered a fighting stance, the black knife close to his body. A Neoshadow leaped at him, to which to his white one sliced through it with ease. Three shadows tried to claw Xale, who effortlessly eliminated them. Both knifes began to glow with power.

"Aishix, can you summon a weapon?" asked Xale. Aishix's only retort was a shrug. Xale knew that was a stupid question. The younger nobody did not even have any memories of his human life. It was worth a shot at the very least.

Two more Neoshadows snuck up behind Aishix, but Xale was not fast enough to kill them. However, in a flash of light, a weapon appeared in Aishix's hand. The weapon itself looked as if it was a cross between a sword and a key. The weapon had two shafts, one shaft was black, the other was white. As it neared the top where they connected, the teeth of the weapon had was a symbol for 'Shattered'. The hand guard was grey, with spiral marks on both sides, and the hilt of the weapon was dark red in color. Looking down towards the bottom of the weapon, was a small keychain that had a heart shapped token,but the heart was broken with several cracks and missing pieces.

"Hollow Heart…" Aishix muttered under his breath as he raised his weapon into the air, to which a dark ball appeared. Xale looked around him as the heartless seemed to be pulled into the ball. In a feeble attempt, the heartless tried to melt into darkness. However, this only enabled Aishix's ball of darkness to pull them into it. With no more heartless surrounding them, it sphere of darkness was retracted into Aishix's keyblade. Black and white lightning surrounded the key sword as it absorbed the power of the heartless.

"Damn… I mean just…. Damn." Xale was flabbergausted at the display of power the younger nobody had displayed. As the Xale prepared to continue his train of thought, the keyblade disappeared from Aishix's grip.

"Well, there goes my fun for the next day," His face held a small frown.

"Nevermind that, we need to get to the castle, you have some…oriantation to undertake." Xale shoved Aishix in the direction they were going.

As they neared an empty pathway, Aishix looked down to see more of the expansive world.

"There's nothing here, I don't see…" Aishix's train of thought was quickly derailed as he saw the massive white castle floating in the air.

"Believe it or not, it takes a fuck ton of work to keep that place clean."

Xale focused on the castle, to which a translucent blue-green bridge appeared. Aishix poked it with his boot, seeing if it was safe enough to walk on. When he determined it was, Xale gave him a kick in the rear, causing him to flail through the air and to the other edge of the bridge. Xale lept to where Aishix had fallen.

"What the heck was that for?" He groaned as he rolled himself on his back.

"Don't take so long and it wont happen again." Was Xale's only retort.

Creating another corridor, Aishix and Xale walked through. During this time however, Aishix noticed that his keyblade appeared when he needed it. Maybe he would learn to summon it at will.

Round Room…

As Aishix fully crossed over from the corridor, he was standing on a raised plaform, with a strange insignia. When he looked up, he saw several thrones surrounding him. He looked towards the direction he was facing, a hooded figure appeared. '_Xale.'_ He thought. After that, several others began to appear, filling the other thrones. Soon enough, all but one throne was filled.

Pulling his hood back, Xale looked towards his fellow members.

"Good tidings friends, another has been chosen to bear the black coat of Organization XV. He who awakened at the path of nothingness. The Destructive Military, , Aishix.

Various clapping filled the chamber, as the various members looked towards the hooded Aishix. Xale held his hand out as he made Aishix's throne descend. When it reached, the level he was standing at, Aishix took a sit in his throne as it ascended back to its normal level.

This was it, no turning back now.

**Well everyone, this is the end of this chapter, and where it may say April 7****th****, it was an error on my part, to which I apologize. Since it's spring break (cue applause), I'll post a chapter for every day of this week. Afterwards, I will go back to my previous schedule.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, its Neo Xerostorm, back again with another chapter of 'Organization XV'. I know I said that I would introduce the other members in the previous chapter, but I decided to go what I had written in my notebook. So, here they are.**

* * *

Chapter III: Knowning your members

As the clapping finally ceasesed, Xale looked towards his right, with the figure close to him pulling down his hood. He was fairly tall, with light colored skin. He face was clear of any blemishes. He had a rather thin face, but his dark grey brown eyes seemed to express that he was a trouble maker. Noticablly, his hair grew in an upward curve.

"Laidback Rocker, No. II, Hantex."

After Hantex, the next figure pulled down his hood. This one had a skin tone that was slightly lighter than Hantex, but instead of a curve, his hair went down and covered over his right eye. But from what Aishix could tell, he too wore glasses. His only light brown eye was focused on Aishix, as if he were analyzing him.

"Manical Hacker, No. IV, Burthex."

The following one was a girl. Atleast she actually wasn't pale as the others. she had messy blonde, which grew down to just below her ears. She had a small smile spread across her face. She was rather small compared to the other members, but she seemed to enjoy being there.

"Mistress of the Darkness, No. VI, Vilixao"

After Vilixao, was a somewhat pale boy. His he reddish-orange hair, which like Vilixao, grew messy aroun his ears. His eyes were grey, but there was something hidden behind them. The young teen had several freckles around his face, but at the moment, was preoccupied with his drawstrings.

"Bloodthirsty Assassin, No. VIII, Lebaxk."

Next up was a boy with a complection like Lebaxk, but he was noticeablly younger compared to the other memebers of the organization. He had ptich black hair and black eyes. His hair was resembling a certain comicbook hero.

"Master Academic, No. X, Tevexs."

And he was apperntly british from his accent.

After the young nobody, was one who had a caramel skin tone, a somewhat skinny face, with a lean nose. He seemed to be much like Hantex, but more carefree.

"Monsterous Berseker, No. XII, Nexlaj."

The last person that was the closet to Aishix pulled back the hood. She too was tanned, but noticablly, she had frizzy and poofy hair. Her lips had a light red shade of lipstick on them.

"The Devastating Damsel, No. XIV, Ticorixav"

'Since that was the even numbered members, then the left side would be all odd numbers.' Aishix thought as he noticed that the left side members grabbed the back of their hoods.

The first one who pulled his hood down… had… a unique hairstyle. His hair was spiky, looking like he was straight out of an anime. He looked similar to Aishix, but easily towered over Aishix in height.

"The Master of Elements, No. III, Xaldyn"

After him, was another male. He had rather short cut hair, with thin eyebrows. His dark brown eyes focused on Aishix. Maybe, he had known him from some where.

"The Hollow Warrior, No. V, Rixec."

Following him, was a dark colored man. He seemed to be calculating several factors at one time. When he noticed that he remained too silent, he apologiezed.

"The Stone Cold Tactitian, No. VII, Xeridyck."

After Xeridyck, was a up was a girl with a somewhat pale complexion like Lebaxk, and had freckles much like him. She also had light blue eyes, with pitch black long hair reacing her back.

"The Savage Temptress, No. IX, Arykx."

She had a light tanned skin tone, with several freckles on her face. Her hair reached down her to her back, and was pitch black in color. She was drawing in a sketchbook. When she turned it around it read

'Artistic Heroine, No. XI, Naxbica', with stars around her name.

Finally, the last member pulled his hood off. He wasn't as pale as Lebaxk, but rather pasty none the less. He had a red and black ponytail, with it going to the back of his head. The sides of his head were shaved.

"The Juggernaut of Chaos, No. XIII, Sihcrx."

With all of the members introduced to Aishix, they looked at him.

"Well, aren't you going to introuduce yourself?" Asked Lebaxk.

"The Destructive Military, No. XV, Aishix." He gave his information out. He felt uneasy talking to the others so far, but he'd eventually get used to them.

"Now onto buisness. The organization has a few goals. Our primary goal: Collecting hearts in order to create an artifical Kingdom Hearts. With its power and knowledge, we will be able to become complete once more. But in order to do so, we must destroy the emblem heartless in order to release the captive hearts they carry. As for now, Aishix must under go… initation.

The room filled with dark chuckling sent a cold chill down Aishix's spine. Before he could do anything, a corridor opened under his seat, making him vainish through it.

* * *

**One chapter down, another one to go. I'll replace this one with the apologies note so I can get back on track. I was going to do a double chapter, but due to time restraints, I couldn't. Chapter IV, will be posted later today.**

**Challenge: Unscramble the members anagrams to figure out their real names! First pm I get with all of them right, gets a special chapter dedicated to them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, its Neo Xerostorm, with the fourth chapter, as promised. Here, you'll get to see the cruel 'Initiation' that poor Aishix has to undergo for the first week of his membership. After this chapter, we'll get to the real meat of the story. Also, Xale has some… other plans in the dark.(I wasn't going to base this ENTIRELY off of KH: 1, CoM, 358/2 Days, and II. This just covers over what will happen in this part) As always, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Chapter IV: Rookie vs Legend

Once again, Aishix was falling through the darkness, which started to get him aggrivated. After a brief moment of falling, he finally fell on what seemed to be a arena. With had a higher level above it, which appeared to be linked to other parts of the castle. Where he was currently standing at was known as The Hall of Empty Melodies. Several corridors appeared as the others appeared.

"This is one of the training facilities we have here in the castle. Here, we'll go over your orientation." Said Lebaxk, who for some reason, had a sadistic smirk spreading on his face.

"Wouldn't it make more since to go over this in the other room?" Aishix tried to reason with the others.

Burthex shook his head, then a flicked a lock of hair away.

"We also need to asset your fighting capabilities and magic skill. And by judging the expression on your face, you don't know any magic." Burthex deadpanned as he noticed the hopeless expression on Aishix's face.

"I don't even know how to make that… key-thing-"

"Keyblade." Xale corrected Aishix in the middle of his talking.

"Keyblade, it just popped out of nowhere, and then it vanished like it came." Aishix held his hand out in a a dark colored lightning flash, Hollow Heart appeared.

"Nevermind the first part, I think it can call on it if push comes to shove." Aishix flipped the keyblade into a reverse grip.

"For some reason, this feels so much better than the other way I held it."

Xale raised a hand into the air, and the entire room changed in appearance. It now looked like a rocky wasteland. Various plateaus appeared everywhere. Xale began to ascend into the air, the bottom of his coat blowing.

"Now that you are a member of the organization, I'm tasked with determining your skills, and what missions you'll take on. Oh…and don't die too soon. I want to see what my newest recruit can do. Xale's hands began to spark and heat. One hand had been engulfed with lightning, the other with fire. Holding his hands out, he fired several bolts of thunder magic and fire. Aishix backflipped away from the attacks, only for Xale to distort and vanish away. Turning around, Aishix was met with a elbow to the ribs, then blasted by some kinetic tried to gain some ground, but Xale unleashed a frenzy of slashes and magic combinations. Xale allowed him to drop to the ground trying to gain the lost oxygen in his body. With little to not sympathy, Xale gave the younger nobody a powerful kick to the spine, making him flail wildly through the air and crash into a rock formation. As he began to lose conciouness, Aishix began to see flashes appear through his mind. He clutched his head in as they forced their way into his thoughts.

_There was an elderly man with a long, blue robe on. His eyes were small and beady, but you could see the wisdom in them. But the two most striking features: The cone shaped hat adorned with stars and crescent moons, and a long, grey beard.__ Next to him was a young boy wearing a black and silver outfit. In his hand, he had a keyblade, which bore the same cresecent moons and stars as on the man hat. _

"_Now, _ ,watch these spells closely. You'll need to memorize how to focus your magical energy in a battle."_

"_Fire! Blizzard! Thunder! Water! Wind! Sleep! Stop! Poison!" The elderly man fired several spells back to back with no visible exhaustion. _

"_Is there any more types of spells Master?" asked the apprentice._

"_There are many types of spells, young one. But remember this: All spells are not only light and darkness as they seem. Light and Darkness are neither good, nor are they evil. Only the forces that manipulate them carry those titles. Light begets darkness, and Darkness is drawn to light._

"_What happens when those two become one?" The apprentice asked._

"_A power unlike any other will be born." _

Once the memories stopped, Aishix saw how Xale was closing in on him, Aishix warped into the air.

"Curaga." Aishix rasply said, spitting a dark red, almost pitch black liqud from his mouthl The lime green light healed Aishix's battered form. Holding his hands towards Xale, one glew black and purple, and the other white and gold. When the two collided, they fired at Xale as hundred of bullets. Xale, in response, casted a reflect, but was unable to stop the second fold of the attack. That being a beam of darkness coming from under Xale's feet.

Xale merely corridored away as Aishix allowed himself to descend to the ground. Aishix rushd at his leader, but even he couldn't keep up with Aishix's burst of speed. "Fire! Water! Thunder! Wind!" Aishix cast spell after spell, bombarding his Superior with everything he had to give.

Outer Wasteland…

"Who would have thought Aishix had that kinda power boiling under the surface." Sihcrx said as the theres were stand or sitting on the rocks around them.

"It is only to be expected… After all, he is HIS Nobody. The power he's using is is merely a portion of his original self's power.

Back to the battlefield..

Feeling himself grow weaker, Aishix fell on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He believed that he had used to much magic, but not enough control of how much magic he put into his attacks.

"Come now, that can't be the full extent of your power, is it?" Sneered Xale. Taking a knee, he cocked back his right hand, encased it with ice magic, and he punched Aishix dead center in his chest, not only knocking the air out of his body, but with his mastery of magic, Xale was able to allow the ice to slip through Aishix tattered coat, and into his body. Almost immeadiatly, Aishix coughed up a small chunk of frozen blood and collasped completely.

Holding a hand out, Xale pumped some heat into Aishix's still body. When he was sure that Aishix wouldn't fade away, Xale grabbed Aishix and corridored back to where they others were.

Outer Wasteland…

"I'll admit this much… had he more control of his magic, he would have made me use 15% of my power. But nonetheless, he put up a good fight." Concluded the eldest nobody.

"Fight? That wasn't a fight, that was a one-sided ass-kicking!" Exclaimed Lebaxk,Hantex, and Sihcrx as they laughed at Aishix's end result.

"But really, he did put up a much better fight than I did, he has my respect." said Lebaxk.

Flexing his free hand, Xale allowed the illusionary battlefield to dissapear back to the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"As for now, you are all dismissed. Hantex, take Aishix to his quarters." Xale tossed Aishix to Hantex.

"With that being said, Aishix will be assigned his first mission shortly. After he recovers, the 'Week of the Rookie' begins then." And with that said. Xale and the others corridored away.

**Aaaaand Done! Poor Aishix, afflicted with such a beating. Well, those of you who are reading, let me know how you are enjoying my first story. As always, please review, I'd like to see what the readers think, so I can make this more enjoyable. Well, that's all, Folks! Neo Xerostorm…OUT!**

**P.S: The title refers to the ranking in 358/2 Days.**


	5. Getting this show on the Road Part I

**Hello loyal fans, Neo Xerostorm, back again with another chapter. I know what I said about a chapter everyday for spring break, but I thought about it, and I didn't give each chapter enough time to sink in, and allow it to make a good enough impact. So, this chapter will be slightly longer than previous ones. Always try to surpass your expectations. Also, in the coming chapters, I'll be using various powers, abilities, keyblades, and command styles that will be used by various characters. It will be explained. Getting well known thanks to all you viewers! Loving the support I'm getting.**

* * *

Chapter V: Getting this show on the road. Part 1

Aishix tossed and turned in his bed, groaning ever so slightly, as he began to sit himself up. In the corner, he saw an unknown girl sitting on a chair. She had black hair like much of the other members of the organization. The hair she had reached just to the center of her back, with a thick lock covering one of her eyes. She wore a red sleeveless shirt, which comfortably hugged her figure. On her arms, she wore black gloves that reached below her elbows, and revealed her thin fingers. She also wore a black skirt with horizontal black and red socks knee socks. She also wore black street shoes that covered half of her socks. There were various straps on her shoes, which made them resemble a straightjacket. Aishix began to force himself out of bed.

"W-who are you?" asked the confounded Aishix. The mystery girl frowned as Aishix didn't recognize her. Only when she reached for her small book bag and grabbed a sketchbook, he realized who she was.

"Wait! Naxbica, that's you?!" He exclaimed. She nodded to his response. Aishix was baffled at how Naxbica could look so... different. Duh! He's a nobody! A being without a fucking heart! Why the hell did he not even think that changing appearances was impossible?!

'I really should think things more thoroughly before I speak. Man, if I was like that when I was human... 'Aishix could only wonder how many people he'd piss off.

While he was deep in his self-argument, Naxbica coughed to get his attention. When his eyes were on her, she flipped her pages through slowly, showing his fight with Xale, and Hantex dragging his unconscious body to his room. When she reached the end, she had, in big letters "YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED!" with a chibi version of herself pounding the floor while uncontrollably laughing.

"Well, at least I'm still here. Anyway, I thought Xale was going to kill me. By the way, Naxbica, can you speak at all?"

Naxbica's hand scribbled feverously across the paper. Her chibi drawing had in a small caption,

'I like to let my drawings do the talking for me, Aishix."

"Ohhh… well, I have to go to the bathroom." Before Naxbica could stop him, Aishix was blown out of his room, and face first into the wall outside. The force of the blast managed to get Aishix's head and neck lodged in the hole.

Naxbica teleported to the other side of the wall, seeing the dazed expression on Aishix's face, she managed to keep herself from laughing. Putting a foot to his face, Naxbica forced his head out of the wall, and tumbling back into his room.

"It's prank week, which is whenever we recruit a new member, we prank them and make things harder for them that entire week." Naxibca's small drawing had a different caption. She wore a large hoody, which reached down to her knees. However, like the original, her 'Assets' seemed to remain prominent. Aishix didn't find such drawing funny. Especially since she was the one who have him a foot imprint on his face. Aishix on instinct, flipped the bird to her, the door slamming closed on command.

"Guy can't take a joke?" Naxbica spoke with her own voice for once. With that said, she corridored away.

Xaldyn's room…

Xaldyn was holding himself on his silver pull up bar. Having discarded his coat and any footwear, he was currently doing his rigorous training. With some modifications to his room, it became a massive chamber to where Xaldyn. First things he added in where a G.A.C, and several weight equipment. G.A.C stood for Gravity Altering Chamber. The massive machine was connected to both the top and bottom of his room. With this, Xaldyn could push his body past its limits, so he would be better prepared for the missions Xale would bestow him with. Right now, the G.A.C was set to 15x normal gravity. First off the bat, was 1000 pull ups, then 1000 pushups, then 1000 sit ups. Looking at his full length mirror, Xaldyn's facial expression darkened.

Xaldyn looked at the large, monstrous scar on his chest. The very same scar he received the night his world fell into darkness. He was trying helping the innocents escape the collapsing world. When a heartless tried to attack his mother, Xaldyn managed to get her to safety as the heartless consumed his heart. However, Xaldyn fought back as he tried to struggle to safety.

"Mother… I hope you and the others are safe. The organization will help me find you all. I need to train so I can reach this goal." Xaldyn's eyes flared with determination as he continued his training.

Alter of Naught…

Xale was sitting on the edge of the A.o.N.**(AN: The part near where the glass ceiling is in KH:II)** Looking up at the black, purple and red sky, he reflected on his past as a human. His constant moving from world to world, until he met his friends. He remembered the feeling of content whenever they were with him. The feeling of just being accepted by them. Then he met Vilixao's somebody. They felt the connection in their hearts, but due to circumstances, their hearts remained at a distance. Until one day, when the heartless outbreak occurred at Hollow Bastion, as Vilixao's somebody and his laid, their hearts floating away from their body, they proclaimed their love for one another as they faded from existence.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Xale turned around as he noticed Vilixao threw her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. She removed herself from his as she forced herself into his lap. Xale instinctively wrapped his arms around Vilixao's waist. When she looked back, Xale's eyes locked with hers. They felt warmth in their non-existent hearts.

"How's everything going for Aishix's first mission?" asked the glasses wearing Nobody asked his blonde lover.

"In about two hours, we'll send him with Lebaxk to Twilight Town to get the basics of how missions proceed, and give him a few potions and ethers." She spoke back.

Xale began to let go of her, gaining a small whine from the Mistress Hidden in Darkness.

Xale walked over to the center of the alter, looking out to the void that lead near the Realm of Darkness.

"Do you think… we'll ever find the others? Our friends locked away in the Realm of Darkness?" asked Vilixao. After their world fell into ruin, several of their friends fell into the Realm of Darkness, and were locked there ever since.

Xale gave his hand a sweep through his hair and gave a deep sigh.

"Once we attain enough of our agendas, we'll move everything over to C.O. From that point on, Lebaxk will be tasked with training Aishix to unlock his somebody's true potential."

Xale gazed back at Vilixao. She smiled at her acknowledgement. So many goals, so little time.

"Go prep Aishix for his first mission. I need to Burthex start on a little task.

Instead of corridoring away, Xale merely proceeded to take the stairs.

Passage of Ruin and Creation…

Moving down the platforms, small hexagonal translucent plates appeared as he moved down the area. Several lesser Nobodies kneeled in respect to their master. Looking around him, he spotted a dusk whispering thoughts into his head

"_**Master I, what shall become of Master XV?"**_

"Why are you worried about Aishix for? Better yet… I have a task for you.

The dusk looked up at Xale, noticing the almost sincere smile spreading across his face.

Aishix's room…

Finally out of the shower, a towel clothed Aishix looked at his birth clothes. They were slightly damaged by his battle with Xale. Maybe the others would know what to do about the clothing situation.

"Come to think of, I never got Xale's title."

"It's the Jack of All Trades, No. I, Xale." A feminine voice said.

Aishix slightly jumped as he turned around to see a girl behind him. She had short brown hair, with red eyes. She wore a turtleneck shirt with no sleeves, and a black skirt. She had a light brown skin, and much like Naxbica, she wore those shoes that resemble straightjacket pieces.

"I'm Keico, nice to meet you, Master XV." She held a hand out to Aishix, a small smile on her face.

"Can you get out real quick, so I can put some clothes on?"

Keico nodded as she stepped out of the room, allowing the door to shut behind her. Putting on his damaged clothes and threw his coat over them.

"You can com back inside." Aishix said as the door opened and Keico threw herself on to his bed.

"Ahhh… these beds are so comfy!" She said with a small giggle. She looked to Aishix, rolled over on the bed and patted on the spot next to her.

"I have to the round room. I got to go." Aishix walked towards the door, but Keico jumped onto his back, making him nearly fall to the ground.

"Piggyback ride!" She tightened her grip on Aishix, who merely groaned in response to the woman on his back.

"I got to learn that portal thing one of these days," Aishix grumbled under his breath as he walked through the desolate hallway.

Burthex's Laboratory..

Currently, Burthex was developing new programs for the castle's defense system, and how to create a synthetic heart. Easier said than done. Creating a heart out of data, then creating a software to mimic the emotions, and connecting them to the receptors of the brain. Surprisingly, he had made much more progress than he had done the first time around. After recording Aishix's battle against Xale provided him with excellent data. With that, Burthex pulled a small flash drive out of one of the many hidden pockets on the inside of his coat, he plugged it into one of the USB slots on his massive supercomputer. Once the file finished uploading onto the computer, he opened the file, showing a small diagnostic of Aishix's being. Several pieces of Aishix's data appeared:

**Name: Aishix**

**Title: The Destructive Military**

**Rank: XV**

**Weapon: Keyblade(Hollow Heart)**

**Element: Light,Darkness(Speculated to have more)**

**Height: N/A**

**Weight: N/A**

**Mental Stability: N/A**

**Strength: N/A**

**Speed: N/A**

**Wisdom: N/A**

**Magic: N/A**

**Species:Nobody**

Burthex slammed his fists against the keyboard, and grinded his teeth in pseudo anger. Xale prevented him from extracting more data from the battle between I and XV. The quickest way to get on Burthex's bad side was to prevent him from gathering data about his opponents. Cupping his hand under his chin, he began to devise ways to gather more data on the youngest Nobody.

"Perhaps I can persuade him to battle the other organization members in order to gather more data on number , this is just excellent. Xale shouldn't have ended the fight so quickly. I need more data to understand-"

"What my intentions were for stopping that little mock battle so quickly?" A cold eerie voice made Burthex leap out of his seat, hands ready for combat.

Xale stood before Burthex, who quickly dropped his dukes and kneeled.

"Lord Xale, pardon my-"

"Cut the bullshit, Burthex. I have bigger fish for you to fry." Xale rudely cut him off as he reached into one of his coat pockets, and pulled out a medium book.

Dropping it to the floor, Xale kicked it to where Burthex was kneeling. Reaching a shaking hand towards the book and clasped it. Looking at the title on the book, it was labled '_**Weaponry and Armor skematics' **_in white writing with itliazied and bolded font. Burthex opened the book, and despite it being medium sized out the outside, the pages contained various models for armors, gliders, weapons, upgradable content and even further detailed measurements for each of them."

"L-Lord Xale, you can't expect for me to complete all this?" Burthex's eyes wavered with uncertainty. Xale's glare didn't lighten in the slightest. Instead, it only intensified. The very air around them grew colder and colder.

"I give to you three months for each version of the armor to become completed, textured, fully colored…perfectly, and the weapons fully functioning. If not…" Xale stopped his talking and held a hand out. Out of nothingness, a clone of Burthex appeared.

"What are you going to do-?"

Burthex wasn't able to finish as Xale mercilessly shoved his hands into the clone, one in its head, and the other into its heart. Gurgling as he suffered, Xale ignited the clone on fire, making Burthex understand the threat that he visually showed.

"Get started number IV; your non-existence depends on it." Ordered the Jack of All Trades as he disappeared in a dark corridor.

'_D-damn it man! Xale knows how to send a chill down someone's body with a display like that.' _ Burthex swallowed nervously as he whipped the sweat from his brow.

'_Nervous? I'm a Nobody, I couldn't feel nervousness. The sweating… that's a physical reaction... yea just that, a physical reaction to increased temperature.'_

Getting off his knees, Burthex tightened the grip he had on the book and began to read through the book's content.

Where The Nothings Gather…

Still carrying Keico, Aishix flung her off his back, causing her to yelp. Hearing a coughing sound, Aishix looks up to see Vilixao leaning against the large window, which much like his room, overlooked the dark city.

"Aishix, you'll be getting assigned your first mission: Eliminate the Scarlet Tangos that have surfaced in Twilight Town, with Lebaxk aiding you in your mission." Vilixao spoke with authority in her voice.

"Looks like we're partnered up today,'Shix" Lebaxk said, making Aishix jump from being startled.

"How long were you startled standing there?" asked Vilixao wondered. Lebaxk's was always a slippery person, who was specialized in stealth, and precision killing. Perfect partner for the rookie. Lebaxk looked at Aishix expectingly, confusing the Destructive Military.

"What?" was Aishix's only response.

"Open a dark corridor. You do know how to open a corridor, don't you?" Lebaxk retorted, trying to keep himself from losing his patience. When Aishix shook his head, Lebaxk grabbed his face, and pulled it in a cartoonish manner, only for it to snap back in place.

"Alrighty Aishix, I'll show you how to do it. Focus on where you want to go to, for us, it'll be Twilight Town. Once you've done that, focus the power of darkness to create a corridor, or a pathway to get there fast. Then…" Lebaxk trailed off as he raised a hand, creating a dark corridor.

"Viola, we have a Corridor of Darkness. All aboard! Twilight Town or bust!" Lebaxk shouted as he pushed Aishix into the corridor, which closed behind them.

Twilight Town…

Twilight Town was a medium sized world, which had been divided into two districts: Market Streets, and the Sunset Terrace. On the outer edges of the town, was the woods, which would in turn lead to the Old Mansion. In the underground section of the town, the otherside of the corridor opened. Aishix stumbled out of the corridor, with Lebaxk laughing at XV's blunder.

"Well here we are, Twilight Town, the world of eternal sunset." Lebaxk commented to Aishix.

Aishix noticed that they were actually underneath the town.

"The heck are we here? I thought you said this is Twilight Town." The Destructive Military complained.

"If you opened your ears, we are in Twilight Town. This is the undeground Concourse. An underground section that interconnects with the other parts of this town. Here, this is where you'll be take your first mission, and overall goal for Organization XV: Heart collection. Aishix nodded, waiting for Lebaxk to continue breifing him on their assignment.

"Ok, the first thing you have to do, is find the treasure chest hidden somewhere in here. So if I were you…GET MOVING!" Lebaxk shouted in poor Aishix's ear, to which Aishix took off, trying to find the treasure chest. Grabbing onto one of the elevated platforms, he pulled himself up, and ran left. When he leapt over the stairs, he noticed an opening blocked off. Lebaxk, who finally recovered from making his partner run off in a crazy frenzy, he noticed Aishix staring at the barricaded enterance.

"Hey Lebaxk, why can't I go this way?"

Lebaxk pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering 'Im gonna kill that woman for tagging me with him.' Pushing Aishix aside, Lebaxk stuck a gloved and in the direction of the barricaded doorway.

"Don't you see whats right in front of you? Big, menacing, X. It means you arent supposed to go that way, baka!" Lebaxk groaned.

"So, im guessing that Xale set these up… to prevent us from straying off course?" The Destructive Military speculated, to which Lebaxk nodded in response.

"Seems like your head isn't as empty as I thought it was. That'll save me some effort. Not like any heartless are gonna pop up."

As if fated, a small group of shadows appeared before them. They would melt into the ground, or crawl with their tiny legs closer to the two organization members.

"Lesson 1: Types of Heartless. The type you see before you is known as a pureblood. They are created natrually from the darkness of a person's heart. They aren't our objective, but you may be assigned to destroy some of them ever once in a while. The other type…"

Again, more heartless appeared, but this time they were floating in the air. They had no visble feet from their bodies, but were covered in a gold/yellow outfit, with a small hat resembling a lightining bolt. But what stood out the most was the insignia on their chest. There were a total of six heartless.

"…is known as Emblem Heartless, which are created artifically. They carry hearts from who ever they attack. The keyblade you possess has the ability to release the captive hearts."

Aishix held his right hand up, to which, in a dark purple and black cloud, Hollow Heart appeared.

"Time to get the ball rolling. Now, Aishix, destroy the heartless." The Bloodthirsty Assassin commanded.

Wasting no time, Aishix lunged at the ground of heartless.

* * *

_Aishix: Hey fans, its your favorite Nobody! Neo Xerostorm has been busy dealing with some things, and hasn't had much time to work on each chapter, but plans on making more in the near future. So that way we can get some more screen time._

_Lebaxk:Yea, once we get into the real fun, you'll see we're a force to be reckoned with. Keep reading, favoriting,commenting,reviewing so Xerostorm can make more chapters. And you get to see me and the others in action._

_Naxbica:Do you really live in your own little world?_

_Lebaxk: Yes, but unforuntaly, I have to share it with you all, you rejects._

Next Chapter:Getting this show on the road part II


	6. Getting this show on the road Part II

**Yo, what's up everyone! It's Neo Xerostorm and i'm back again with another chapter. Congratulation to Steve Fetrow.5 for decoding the challenge in chapter three. And as promised, he will receive a special chapter according to his desire and here are the de-anagrammed names. Also, please forgive me for having this posted so lately, I've been preoccupied with SOLS and the fact that my computer has a virus, so when I wrote this chapter, it kept resetting the chapter.**

**Xale=Alex**

**Hantex=Ethan**

**Xaldyn=Dylan**

**Burthex=Hubert**

**Rixec=Eric**

**Vilixao=Olivia**

**Xerdyck=Cedryk**

**Lebaxk=Kaleb**

**Arykx=Kyra**

**Tevexs=Steve**

**Naxbica=Bianca**

**Nexlaj=Jalen**

**Sihcrx=Chris**

**Ticorixav=Victoria**

**Aishix=Isiah**

**And know onto the story, enjoy as always.**

* * *

Chapter VI: Getting the show on the road p II

Aishix lunged at the emblem heartless, to which responded by firing bolts of lightning. Aishix quickly dodge-rolled out of the line of thunderbolts to avoid damage. Transitioning from dodge rolling, Aishix, on one knee, gave an upward swing, killing two of the yellow operas. Unfourtnalty, Aishix left his blind spot revealed, allowing the remaining yellow opera and the three shadows to launch an assault on the unsuspecting nobody. The shadows clawed at his back, and the opera head butted him. A small cry of pain found its way out of Aishix mouth, but he quickly composed himself, and turned around, killing the shadows by stabbing them in their throats. Aishix, seemingly annoyed, dropped his keyblade, and grabbed the yellow opera. The yellow opera tried to squirm out if his grasp. Aishix turned its neck to the left, and quickly forced it to the right, snapping its neck. After doing so, the darkness around the heartless as well as the darkness from the emblem and shadow heartless flowed into Hollow Heart, making the crackles of lightning as before. The hearts from the emblems slowly floated into the air, vanishing as they left.

"Do, what happens to the hearts of the emblems of I destroy them?" Aishix asked, his dark brown eyes locking onto Lebaxk's grey ones.

"Didn't you hear Xale when you were inducted? He manipulates the flow of the hearts, and makes them go to The World That Never Was, and they weave together to form Kingdom Hearts. That's the reason we're Organization XV. You are the only one with a keyblade, so you are vital. The more hearts you release, the quicker to reaching Kingdom Hearts we get. So, that was about twelve hearts you released."

Aishix tilted his head in confusement, as he only destroyed three of the emblems.

"I think your math is wrong Lebaxk. Cause according to my eyes, I only killed three emblems, so that's three hearts."

"Aishix, you're new to this, so I'll explain this nice and easy. You killed three of them, yes. But they carry multiple hearts from the hearts of people they attack. The more time we waste here, the more hearts are staying out of our reach. Continue moving towards the surface of Twilight Town." Lebaxk said as he and reached the outside of Twilight Town. Lebaxk told no lie, as the world seemed to be in an eternal state of sunset. The small, various building surrounded Market Street, and the small street car went around the district.

"My question is this: How does a world stay in a constant state of sunset?" Asked a baffled Aishix.

"Every world out there follows its own set of laws, properties, etc…etc…etc." Lebaxk drolled on. Aishix turned on his back heels and went back down to the tunnels.

Aishix rubbed his head as he cracked his neck in both directions once again. It seems some habits are the oldest to kill. Stuck here, in a world forever stuck in twilight, and he needed to find a way to create some 'force' called Kingdom Hearts, and make them all get back their hearts that they lost. And to top it all off, Aishix had almost no memories before he had became a Nobody. He quickly clutched his head as a headache began to form.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?!" he shouted, only making the headache worse. Aishix went to kick something, but quickly clutched his one of his feet, and hopping on the other. Looking to what he kicked, he saw a small treasure chest, with gold and red highlights. But what Aishix noticed, was the small lock on the front of the chest.

"Open...the...damn...chest...you...stupid...idiot." Lebaxk snarled as Aishix reflexively turned, summoned, and had Hollow Heart in his hand, and held it to Lebaxk's throat.

"Good reflexes, Isiah. But don't do stupid things like throwing your non-existant life away." Lebaxk said coolly, not batting an eye.

Aishix shrugged his shoulders, and let Hollow Heart disappear.

"Why did you call me Isiah? My name's Aishix Lebaxk, you of all people should know that by now. You were there when I introduced myself to the other members."

"I was also there when you got your ass waxed by Xale. That must of been a bitch to-fuck, just unlock the damn chest." Lebaxk said as he realized that he had gotten off track.

Suddenly, another memory surfaced in Aishix's head...like static

_"Master Yen Sid, I have completed my keyblade kites. So what is the next assignment you have for me, sir?" A young Isiah stood before the great keyblade master. The elderly man brushed his beard, and focused his small eyes on his young apprentice._

_"Isiah, as you venture throughout the worlds, you will find mysterious treasure chests in a variety of locations. Each contains an object. But be warned: there could be traps or heartless lurking within them, disguising themselves, prepared to consume your heart." The elderly master spoke to his young pupil._

"_Understood Master, so just tap on the top of the chests a few times, and the keyblade will unlock it?"Isiah asked, his brown eyes twinkling with amazement. Yen Sid nodded in agreement._

_Isiah slowly walked up to one of the three chests that his master conjured up. Raising his hand, he summoned his Star Seeker keyblade that his master bestowed to him. Tapping on the chest a few times, the chest popped open. Inside was a small potion, then he moved onto the next one, was an ether. Overconfident, he quickly tapped the third one, but this time, a shadow popped out to try and scratch him, but thanks to his quick reflexes, he quickly erased it from existence._

"_Be prepared for anything that could occur you never know what the future holds, so keep yourself at the ready." Said Master Yen Sid._

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, Aishix shifted the still summoned to a forward grip and tapped the top of the chest, making it pop open just like in the memory. Inside was a green vile, much like the potion inside of the memory. Reaching in and grabbing it, Aishix quickly pocketed the potion, and raised his hand into the air. Channeling the dark power of darkness, Aishix thought of a memory of a place in The World That Never Was. The only place Aishix could think of was the outside of Memory Skyscraper. Using his darkness, he created a slightly wavy corridor. Aishix fist pumped in the air as he shouted,

"Hell yea! I rule at the corridors! Call me the corridor king!"

"Hey, loud, tall, and idiotic, we have to go home." Lebaxk tried to push him into the corridor, but Aishix grabbed Lebaxk's arm, and flung him into the corridor.

Betwixt and Between…

Unlike the previous times, the corridor was rather colorful, displaying the Nobody insignia, and tropical blue, red, orange, purple, and yellow colors. It was much like a corridor, following in one direction, the way they were walking through. Having neared the end of the corridor, Aishix stopped, making Lebaxk cease his movement as well.

"Lebaxk, did you know me before I became Aishix? When I was still human, before Xale found me, did you know me?" Aishix asked. Lebaxk turned to his partner for this mission. Lebaxk's steel grey eyes locked on with the Destructive Military's murky brown orbs.

"It's a story of much worth, but we are currently on a mission, so we can't simply just drop everything we're doing and tell you the story." Lebaxk explained to his partner.

Aishix looked downtrodden because Lebaxk held some possible truth to his human life.

"What's wrong with you? You look like someone drowned your dog, shot it in the skull, then skinned it and ate it." Lebaxk darkly said, but Aishix was too deep in focusing and trying to remember any memories of his human life, but the only memories that floated to the surface were the ones he unlocked when he fought Lebaxk, and when he found the chest in Twilight Town. Lebaxk could sympathize with Aishix, or give as much sympathy as a Nobody could possible give. Lebaxk put a gloved hand on Aishix, and said,

"Aishix… once we get back to the castle, I'll see if Tevexs could give you a diagnostic examination. With that, we'll be able to see what's stopping you from accessing your memories and your powers."

Just hearing that from Lebaxk, made Aishix's head tilt back upward slightly, and his darkened eyes lighted some.

"Consider it a favor from an old friend…" Lebaxk trailed off as they continued walking through the corridor back into TWTNW.

Memory Skyscraper…

Once they crossed through the corridor, Lebaxk realized that they didn't appear in the Round Room, but near MS.

"Aishix watch your-" Lebaxk began but Aishix held his hand out, and a ball of darkness blasted a heartless into oblivion.

"I assume you'll take care of the heartless surrounding us." Aishix said, and Lebaxk focused his partner's darkness. For some reason, the flow of it changed from its frequently changing patterns, to a calm, stabilized movement. Aishix's voice even seemed slighter deeper. A strange coldness latched onto it like a leech. Aishix super jumped onto Memory Skyscraper and walked up to the flat screen. Taking himself a seat, he yelled.

"Try to entertain me Lebaxk, I want to see what the Blood Thirsty Assassin can really do!"

Lebaxk's frown shifted to a maniacal smile, then his grey eyes shifted colors. Slowly, they shifted from the metallic grey, to a crimson red.

**Battle Theme: Enter the Darkness (Vanitas Theme, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Begin!**

Lebaxk held his hand into the air, and the air distorted violently. Lightning cracked in the sky, and thunder roared. Finally, a purple bolt of lightning hit Lebaxk's raised hand. The lightning quickly changed form. A long, black pole, with a demonic chain like pattern appeared on it, but it wasn't a chain, but rather a spinal cord went up the pole. As the lightning continued changing its shape, a long, curved blade appeared, black and red checkered patterns appeared on the scythe blade, and finally, where the pole and scythe connected, a demonic skull was there, with glowing red eyes.(Syn Harvest).

"Time for some fun you pathetic, worthless, sons of bitches!" Lebaxk shouted as he turned to his left, and right , seeing he was surrounded by heartless. An invisible lunged at him, to which Syn Harvest met the attack with its staff. Lebaxk parried another blow before slicing it down the middle. Three Novashadows and two Gigas shadows tried to dog pile onto of the Blood Thirsty Assassin, but he jumped back, and fired a beam of red energy. The Novashadow was destroyed by the brute force of the attack, but the Gigas shadows melted into the ground, and managed to knock Syn Harvest out his hands and into the air, but Lebaxk merely casted a fira spell, which ingnited the two heartless and destroyed them. The scythe hit the floor, but hopped back to its master's side.

"Great thing about Syn Harvest, it chooses it wielder, and it's sentient, so it comes back to me, or lets another organization XV member wield it. If it rejects someone… it has a hell of a kick!" Lebaxk yelled to Aishix, who merely watched his partner continue to massacer the heartless.

Aishix noticed that the heartless seemed to twitch violently, and when he turned to Lebaxk direction, FIVE Darksides appeared out of no where, each with a fist raised to strike the unsuspecting Lebaxk. Aishix sprung into action and yelled

"Thunder! Fire!" But the attacks merely made one of the Darksides notice Aishix's attempt to harm it, and promptly changed the course of its punch from Lebaxk's blindspot, to Aishix's face.

"Ohhh… FUCK ME!" Aishix exlcaimed as the fist drove him spine first into the ground. Lebaxk turned to see the fist raise and show a battered, broken, and self esteem hurt Aishix. Lebaxk rushed to his partner's side. Holding a gloved hand up, Lebaxk began to heal his friend's broken body, but Aishix only screamed as he did.

"STTTTOOOOP! IT HURTS!" Aishix's body began to twitch violently, making several snapping sounds as the Destructive Military's bones seemed to reset themselves, and soon he sat up.

"Well that's…new?" Aishix cracked his neck and stood up, but lightly swayed back and forth. Aishix held a hand out and summoned his keyblade. But Hollow Heart's blade seemed different. There were cracks along the two shafts, the black section had red cracks, and the white section had blue cracks.

Aishix looked up at the Darkside that punched him into the ground, and Aishix's body melted into a puddle of darkness, and he swiftly moved under the Darkside, and pulled it into the pool of darkness. It struggled as the puddle form Aishix formed tendrils, and ripped it in half vertically. Aishix reformed himself as Lebaxk casted Magnera, pulling several Novashadows into the air as Aishix said "Thundra!" making them paralyzed as Lebaxk jumped into and cleaved through them with Syn Harvest. Although this time, the darkness was split between Syn Harvest and Hollow Heart.

"Well, that's the last of the heartless." Aishix said.

"You forgot about the other FOUR DARKSIDES THAT YOU PISSED OFF ALL THE WAY TO THE REALM OF DARKNESS?! Lebaxk yelled in Aishix's ear. Lebaxk's scythe glew a firery red color as he yelled

"BURN BABY!"

Canon Kingdom Hearts Universe…

A certain red head organization member sneezed violently as he was eating ice-cream. The young blonde boy to his right and the black hair girl looked at him.

"Axel, are you ok?" They asked in unison. Axel merely smiled and replied

"A fellow ginger has learned the importance of burning what ever gets in your way. I wish I was there to congraulate him, got it memorized?" He told the two kids as he stared at the sunset.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of your's, Axel." The blonde said.

Organization XV's Universe…

Lebaxk's scythe floated into the air, and a purple and red beam cascaded over the Darksides, vaporizing them slowly, to which Aishix could here their screams of agony. They destablized as Syn Harvest and Hollow heart absorbed their darkness.

**Battle Music end!**

"Well, do you think that you can open a proper corridor back to the castle?" Lebaxk allowed Syn Harvest to disappear from his grip, as did Aishix do to Hollow Heart. Aishix gave a small smile to Lebaxk as Aishix grabbed Lebaxk's shoulder and corridored them to the castle.

Round Room…

Lebaxk and Aishix stood on the raised platfrom in the Round Room. All the members were in their desginated thrones as Aishix and Lebaxk leapt into their thrones. Another corridor opened above Aishix as Keico landed in his lap.

"Hii Aishix! Did ya miss me?" She said with a smile on her face. Aishix shifted uncomfortably as he had to adjust to Keico sitting on his lap.

"Aishix, congrats on you finishing your mission, we're so pround of you!" Ticorixav said to Aishix, her frizzy hair shifting slightly.

"By the way, Lebaxk, how did Aishix do on his mission?" Xale said, his deep voice echoing slightly.

Lebaxk struggled as he held a snicker back, recalling Aishix's crater incident. The other looked at him confused as he said "Other than being punched by a Darkside, he did fairly good." At this moment, Sihcrx deicided to put in his two cents.

"Oh, so that was Aishix I heard screaming while I was on MineCraft? I thought that was Lebaxk on another killing spree. I was pretty sure Xale chewed you out the last time you went about and murdered those twelve teenagers on that Earth world."

"Hey! I did that on the grounds that I was bored! And besides, they were orphans, and the town they were in was in terrible. Killing them was a mercy." Lebaxk shurgged off that comment.

"Also, before I forget Tevexs, Aishix needs you to put him in that chamber so he can have his memories uncovered."Lebaxk said.

"And to tell you, Xale, I need your help to fix that problem with the Berserker." Said Nexlaj, who was currently hitting Xale with the death stare.

"Last time I checked, you had decent control over the Berserkers. Or did they start going through your stuff again?"

"No, that was YOUR SORCCER NOBODIES!" Nexlaj shouted in the room at Xale.

"BITCH DON'T RAISE YOUR FUCKING VOICE IN MY CASTLE!"

"FUCK YOU MR. I'LL RUN TWO HUNDRED MILES TO GET A PACK OF CIGERATTES!" Nexlaj bellowed back at his superior.

"I'M ABOUT TO PUT MY HAND TWO HUNDRED MILES UPSIDE YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"

That was all Vilixao could before she released a large amount of killer intent, making Xale become silent and Nexlaj stare in her direction. They both noticed that Vilixao was staring at them with cold, evil eyes.

"If you two howler monkeys don't stop all that damn shouting in MY CASTLE, Nexlaj, you'll be relocated to the basement of the castle with nothing more than a sheet. And as for you Xale, I expect better of you, MR."

Xale looked at Vilixao with pleading eyes.

"B-B-But honey-" he stammered, but Vilixao quickly silenced him with her patented 'Angry girlfriend stare'

"Don't you honey me! If I hear anymore complaing from you… I wonder how hard the couch is at night." She evily museed.

That was all that Xale needed to see on her face to immediately silence himself.

"Okayyyy… well, Tevexs schedule Aishix for that scanning first thing tommorrow morning. Dismissed." Xerdyck said as they all corridored away.

Aishix's Room…

Feeling himself about to collaspe the door to his room opens and reveals all of Aishix draws and desks filled with clothes, and he had a stack of paper, binders, pencils and pens on the desk. In the center was a small, red and blue checkered book. He even had a clothes basket, and when he went into his bathroom, he had a variety of bathroom utilities.

"Do you like, Aishix?" Aishix turned to his left, seeing Keico there, who was staring at her feet. She was sitting on the ledge near his window.

"You… you did all this for me?" Aishix tilted his head in confusion. Keico nodded in agreement.

"Of course, your my master after all. I promised you I'd be there for you when we were humans You promised each other we'd be there till the very end." Keico said with a smile. Aishix, not knowing what to do, gave Keico a heart-less warming hug. Keico seemed startled, but returned the hug.

"You can crash here if you-" The Destructive Military wasn't able to finish his sentece as Keico was already rummanging under his covers and popped out the top of his bed, a grin on her face.

'_Sometimes I really think I dig myself into these holes.' _Aishix thought as he ripped off his coat, and went to his closet. Grabbing a hanger, he neatly zipped up his coat, then pulled off his shirt,sneakers and socks, tucking the socks into his shoes and put them into the closet. His pants were next to follow as he dumped them into a clothes basket that Keico had also brought in. He grabbed a pair of black shorts and a white shirt and flung himself into the bed, still slightly sore from the punch he received from the Darkside. Keico wrapped her arms around Aishix, and snuggled closer to him. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt that he knew Keico from somewhere. He slowly closed his eyes, and entered sleep.

* * *

**Well People, That's a wrap! I have been experiencing computer problems, and this chapter was orginally 15k, but my computer decided to act crazy and delete a vast majority of my words. The next few chapters will be of flashbacks of Isiah meeting the other Organization XV memberes before they became Nobodies. Also, we'll be getting a few additions to the Organization XV.**

**Aishix: Neo Xero, I was supposed to tell them that!**

**Naxbica: Well its too late, so stop whining you big baby!**

**Aishix sat in the corner, anime tears falling from his face. Naxbica went to comfort her fellow Nobody.**

**Xerdyck:Any way, continue reading, so we can continue dishing out these amazing chapters, and eventually show you what makes our goals so important.**

**Next Chapter: Fragmented Soul! The darkness inside Aishix's soul?**


	7. Fragmented Soul! The darkness in Aishix

**Hello my fans, welcome to another chapter of Organization XV, and here is an excecptionally dark chapter, invloving split personality disorder, and the conflicts of darkness and light. This will be the last chapter focusing immensly on Aishix, and will also introduce two of the three remaining characters the will join the Organization until the end of the Memory Recollection Arc. Once this chapter's over, regaining memories will be the last thing on Aishix's mind. There's a reason that the memories weren't there for Aishix when he first awoken. A dark being that's presence is split between Aishix and his orginal self. Well, enough forshadowing, its time for the chapter to begin. PS: This chapter will invlove indencet language, sexual hints, and loud yelling and horrible singing.**

Chapter VII: Fragmented Soul! The darkness inside of Aishix's Soul?!

Xale and Vilixao's room...

"3,000...3,001...3,002..." The Jack of All Trades did his morning excersises. Being the leader of the Organization, Xale needed to keep himself in pinical condition. His chiseled six-pack abdomen was as hard and as tight as steel. Flexing his biceps, Xale noticed the veins in his arms pop up. Xale grabbed his pull up, and flipped himself around, making sure his bare feet were suspending him on the bar, his dark blonde hair being pulled down by gravity. Xale's face turned red as the blood rushed, he began to sit up, and let himself fall.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8" He contiued, a puddle of sweat began to from on the floor. Xale took a deep breath, allowing himself to gain the air he had lost. Xale closed his eyes, focusing on the mental image of the world where he met many of his friends...

Raident Garden... or as it was better known now as Hollow Bastion. That was the world he had last moved to with his family. After finally getting a place to call home, and friends that truly cared for him, when his parents wanted to move, he refused, and severed his ties with his family. Xale remebered all of their faces, the advantures they shared together, many of them being apprenticies of Ansem the Wise... until that fateful day. Xale mentally cringed as the imaged entered his mind.

"Hey...honey, you ok?" A soft voice filled with warmth entered his range of hearing. Vilixao, who was upside down from his perspective, had a bowl of cereal in her hands, holding a spoonful to her lover's now opened mouth.

Accepting the kind offer, Xale chomped on the cereal, and as he went back down from the sit-ups, he took another spoonful. Once that was down, Xale's feet gave out from the bar, and he held a hand, which propped him on a handstand. Vilixao's tugged on a lock of her dark blonde hair, locking her eyes with Xale.

"Sometimes i wonder why i put up with your inhuman workouts." She told him, slightly scolding him. Xale, however, had a proper comback to retort her statment.

"Even with nine broken ribs, i can still move like a boss, but you should know that best." He huskly said, making Vilixao grab her makeup, and add red to her cheeks, making her simulate blushing.

"Keep that for the bedroom Xale. Hey, shouldn't we go wake up Tevexs so he can get the machine activated and preped?" Vilixao suggested.

When Xale heard, he levitated into a proper standing postition, and cracked his neck.

"Oh right...Aishix's examination. I should have put that on the 'List of Things to Do Tomorrow'... We'll do that later." Xale shrugged it off as he began walking to the bathroom, but he noticed his feet were frozen in place by a small chunk of ice. Turning to Vilixao, he noticed she was glaring at him.

"Alexander Mattew Blitz, you'll have Tevexs prepare Aishix's examination." She sternly told her superior and boyfriend. Xale knew he quickly got her angered when she said not only his human name, but his FULL human name. Xale spun on his heel, and opened a corridor.

"Alright, but when night time rolls around... I have something special planned for you." He huskly growled in her ear, making her lose her balence as he caught her in his arms and walked through the corridor.

Lebaxk's room...

The Blood-Thirsty Assassin was currently busy using his grindstone to sharpen his scythe, letting the sparks fly in various directions, including in his hair, setting the ginger's hair ablaze. Lebaxk was too invloved with sharping his sycthe, that he didnt notice his hair was buring, to the point part of his scalp was being affected. Lebaxk's eyes widened as he felt his bright orange hair fell off in clumps of cinder.

"SON OF A CUNT GOBLIN MOTHERFUCKING ASS MUNCHING VAGINA BITCH!" He swore at his loudest possible voice as high as it possibly could, and his voice went extremely high, causing several windows, mirror, and vases in the castle to break, and all of the members who werent already awake, wake up and they were clutching their ears and noses, trying to prevent the blood from squirting out of them.

"LEBAXK YOU FUCKING WHORE!" All the members in the castle swore, and that was how this morning began.

Kitchen That Never Was...

The KTNW was like much of the castle, down to the color scheme, and the kitchen was expansive, and was adorned with various shelves, cabnitets and draws. The first one in the kitchen was Naxbica. Still in the appearence of her drawing, she adjusted her beanie and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking into one of the cabnets, she pulled out a large pan, a mixing bowl, and a whisk. Naxbica reached into her beanie and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

_Naxbica's chocolate chip pancakes_

_Step 1:Get the ingridients._

Naxbica spun on her heels and walked to the fridge, and opened the left door, and grabbed egss and milk. Going to another cabnet, she grabbed the large bag of flour and started pouring the flour into a seperate mixing bowl, and poured her proper amount of flour into the bowl. Going into more cabinets, she grabbed measuring cups, baking powder, and salt. She went back to the fridge to get some butter. Naxbica turned the stove on to heat the pan, and allowed the butter to melt. While that happened she went about making the batter.

_Step 2: Mix the batter until no lumps remain._

Grabbing the whisk, she focused on stirring her secret batter so much that allowed it to splat on her shirt.

"Fuck! I really should stop overfocusing." She fussed at herself as she continued to mix the batter. Naxbica went back to the large stove and realized she made a mistake: She only made enough batter for herself. Because she retainted the memories of her human self, she felt regret. She then went back and grabbed more supplies. Checking her watch, the time read 5:26 am. It would be about two more hours until Xale called all the members to the kitchen for breakfast, then Tevexs would go and prep Aishix to fix his memories.

_"Aishix... I hope HE doesn't come back out, you don't deserve to go through that pain a second time." _Naxbica thought back to the incident that happened to Aishix, rather Isiah, when he was still human. A dark siluhotte hovered over her, making her cringe from the sheer thought.

_"I won't let you go through that pain a seccond time. You and Isiah didn't deserve that to happen to you." _If Naxbica still had her heart, tears would be streaming down her face. She and Aishix were very good friends when they were kids, as were most of the other organization members. Though some of them lived in Radient Garden as kids, the other members decided to keep their past lives in the dark, lest they re-opened old wounds. Naxbica been so busy in her thoughts, she had forgetten she started cooking, and a small bit of fire caught her hair.

"NOOO! MY HAIR!" She shrieked as she anime-styled ran around the kitchen, rolling around on the floor as she put the flames out. Snapping her fingers, a dusk appeared at her side. The skinny, triangular headed minion held its slender, handless arms out, and upon inspection, it held Naxbica's sketchbook.

"Thank you!" she gushed as she hugged the dusk, who vanished, making Naxibica lose her foundation and fall flat on her chest.

"Come on Tyler! That wasn't cool!"

Tevexs' Lab…

The Master Academic was currently sleeping at the desk of his super computer, catching much needed z's. Some how, someone(Lebaxk and Xerdyck) left garbage in his lab. Tevex's response was less then desired. A dark corridor opened behind Tevexs, and out of it walked was the Jack of All Trades, and the Mistress Hidden in Darkness. Reaching into his coat pocket, Xale pulled out a small air horn. Vilixao took the airhorn from Xale's grasp and gently shook the sleeping Tevexs.

"Tevexs, wake up. Please wake up." Vilixao softly said, making the sleeping scientist stir in his sleep as his brown eyes opened groggly. Stretching his back, and listening to the cracks of his spine, and pulling out his earplugs, he noticed who were standing behind him, he rushed to the bathroom, and a variety of cleaning proccessed followed suit, and out of it hopped Tevexs, a towel covering his waist, and his hair.

"Forgive me, masters I and VI. What may do for you, coming into my humble laboratory?" Tevexs bowed politely as he addressed his superiors.

"Have you made the necessary preperations in order to find out what's causing my keyblade wielder so much trouble?" Xale spoke, that calm, cold voice of his slightly echoed of the walls of the expansive dark laboratory. Tevexs snapped his fingers, and he was envolped in smoke. When it cleared, Tevexs was in his black coat. Walking back to his chair, he began to rapidly type in several keys as various windows popped up.

"As you two are well aware, we Nobodies are born when the hearts of our orginal selves are released or consumed by darkness. We remember who we once were because of the memory transference." Tevexs said as he pulled up a digital diagram of Alex, Xale's somebody. Alex's heart was removed, and his image came to mirror Xale.

"How ever, I have yet to come across a case where a Nobody that has retained human form like us lack our memories. As we are all familiar with, Isiah was a mastermind at feining how he felt. I am sure I don't need to remind you both of You-Know-Who?" Tevexs eyes seemed downcasted, as did Vilixao and Xale.

"I should have kept a closer eye on him. To this day, its my greatest shame, and we call ourselves his friends." Vilixao clutched her chest where her heart used to be. The painful memory nearly surfaced.

"Further more, I have a possible specualtion of why Aishix doesn't have any memories of him being Isiah. The first being that Isiah casted a memory repression spell on his self, to forget about what happened, or if he intentionally released his heart, make sure his Nobody wouldn't have to suffer from those memories. The second would be that…" Tevexs trailed off as he went wide eyed and broke out in a cold sweat. Xale clamped a gloved hand on the Master Academic's shoulder.

"Finish what you were saying, 'vexs." Xale said reassuring his friend.

Tevexs gulped as he said,

"Isiah is still intact, lurking about somewhere."

Xale and Vilixao were rather baffled at this. When the heart is released, a heartless and nobody are created. That would mean Isiah retained his intelligence as a heartless, and his memories stayed with him!

"That's not out of the realm of possibility. Isiah held many secrets behind his goofy façade." A deep monotone voice said. Looking out into the shadows, Xerdyck walked out, his face being covered by his hood.

"What do you mean, Xerdyck?" asked Vilixao.

"Isiah may have released his heart, but its possible that he released a large enough portion of his heart that it would become a heartless, then a large portion of his body that would become the nobody. Perhaps about…. Fifty to sixty percent of each possibly?" Xerdyck said, locking eyes with Xale.

"Oh, by the way, I got Lebaxk back like you asked. He didn't know what hit him when I caught him with that hose connected to the septic tank. He couldn't even make a sound. Then I had a second hose with tar, shot him with that, then the feathers from my old pillows, then I opened up a trap door. He should be wallowing in scorching hot buttermilk." Xerdyck said, his lips slowly altered into a very small grin. This was one of the reasons why NO ONE was crazy enough to mess with Xerdyck. In a paper cyclone, a cat girl stood infront of the small group of the organization memebers.

"Morning to you all! Lady Naxbica has finished breakfast, and requires all of you to be there, nya!" Her light grey ears twitched happily, as she turned into paper and vanished.

Dining Room…

The Dining room was large, with a minature throne for each of the members. The massive crystal chandelure hung eligantly as it lite up the room. On the banquet table, was a plate for all of the members, stacked high with with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and two pieces of toast on their plates. Large glasses of orange juice was accopaning each plate. The members slowly filled the room with Xale and Aishix being at the head and end table. By his side, in her own throne was Keico, who was given a plate by Naxbica specially.

"WAIT! I propose a toast, to Aishix becoming a member of Organization XV, and getting his ass handed to him by Xale, and completing his first mission!" Rixec yelled, his deep voice resonating as the the other members appluded. Aishix sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing major, you guys. I'm truly honored that you guys chose me as number XV." The organization held their orange juice glasses high, and were ready for the examination.

"Before you all start eating, I want to see Aishix face when he takes a bite of Naxbica's pancakes." Nexlaj said, looking to the end where Aishix was sitting at.

"Tell me how my cooking is Aishix, I really would love the input of what you think." Naxbica, who was sitting close to him. The Destructive Military grabbed his fork and knife, cutting the warm hotcakes, and watched the melt chocolate slowly drip from his food. Opening his mouth, Aishix chewed the pancakes, before he went wide eyed. The sheer deliciousness of this was beyond his comprehension. The rich taste of the pancakes coupled with the sweetness of the chocolate sent the young nobody into a state of pure bliss. For a being lacking a heart, these pancakes sure made him happy he accepted Xale's offer to join the organization.

"Naxbica… I have only been around for three days, and these pancakes…ARE ABSOLUTLY THE GREATEST THING IVE EVER EATEN!" Aishix exclaimed.

"They're the ONLY thing you've ever eaten, Aishix." Ticorixav commented, a small sweatdrop on the back of her head. The other members also sported sweatdrops as they all shared the same thought.

"Oh, Lebaxk, I see your…intact after that little stunt you pulled earlier.

The Blood Thirsty Assassin was sitting in throne, ignoring his breakfast, silently plotting on how he would dismember The Stone Cold Tatician. It was one thing to spray him with him with tar, and cover him with old feathers from a pillow, and even with making him try to swim through boiling hot buttermilk. But the motherfucking septic tank! THAT BITCH WAS GOING TO LOSE THE ONLY PART OF HIS BODY THAT MADE HIM A MALE!

The other members noticed the sever killer intent radiating from Lebaxk, to which Xerdyck prompted a smile to spread across his face.

"Have a nice dip, shitty?" Xerdyck snickered as Nexlaj decided to intercept their conversation.

"We need to finish breakfast so we can get Aishix checked out. I know im one for the random bursts of extreme stupidy and humor, but when it comes to my bruhs, we need to get this shit squared away so we can get back on task and stop Neoxero Storm from producing half baked writing."

"**I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"**

"If you are finished breaking the fourth wall, we need to get moving to Tevexs' lab." Xale said, finishing off his breakfast, except Aishix, who was eating his breakfast slowly.

"OI! You wonky guy, why are you taking so long to finish breakfast? We don't have all day."

Aishix looked up at Naxbica, who then grabbed his plate, and stuffed into the Destructive Military's mouth, and forced him to swallow before making him drink/choke on his orange juice.

"NAXBICA?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Aishix shouted, coughing up dribbles of orange juice.

"We need to get this over with, 'shix. I just hope that…" Naxbica trailed off, her eyes looking downcast. Aishix frowned at the Artistic Heroine's attitude. H-had he done something to her when he was human. Aishix tried to force himself to remember what he did, but nothing came to him.

"Xale, ive been thinking-" Aishix was cut off by Nexlaj, and the Monsterous Berserk went to one up with a joke.

"Don't hurt yourself again, you don't have many brain cells to lose." Nexlaj joked, his easygoing personality coming back to the surface.

Tevex's Laboratory…

A large dark corridor opened up, allowing the members of the organization to enter Tevexs' lab/room. In the near corner of the room, there was was clynder shaped machine, It bore a silver and black color scheme, and had various thick wires rooted into the walls, which lead to the supercomputer mounted on the wall. Xale was currently dragging Aishix by the back of his hood, and when he reached the horizontal machine, the door automatically slide open, which prompted the older Nobody to fling his subordinate into the machine.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Aishix cried out in pain.

"Pain is weaknest leaving the body, so you should be grateful I'm allowing you to get back your memories. Tevexs, let her rip!" The superior of nobodies ordered as Tevexs began tapping several keys, as a new window popped up.

"Computer, run an analysis of foreign Nobody DNA! Give me a full run down of the Destructive Military's body, mind and soul!" He ordered as the computer, which began to proccess its user's orders. Inside of the machine, a green light cascaded Aishix, with a grid-like pattern running over Aishix as a solid blue bar scanned down Aishix, reading his genetic structure. Back on the large computer, various pieces of double helixs appeared, and duplicated the data onto his computer.

"Computer, find what is causing Aishix's lack of memories" Tevexs gave his next order as it carried them out. The green light turned a bright shade of red as a helmet like object firmly locked itself on Aishix's head, and began to slowly find out what is causing the blockage of Aishix memories.

"**Master Tevexs, scanners indicate that a barrier of protection is preventing Aishix from accessing his memories. Do you desire the memories be released?" **

"Release all of Aishix's repressed memories."

The machine that was attached to Aishix began to proccess as it slowly cracked the seal on Aishix memories. The screen began to run various bits of data.

"Tevexs, move over a bit please." Burthex put a hand on the computer as he noticed the proccess were running a tad bit slow. Burthex cracked his fingers and they blurred against the keys, which all sung in a chorus of clicking. Suddenly for Aishix, the Destructive Military, he felt a sharp pain in the dephts of his soul. He felt a dark energy emerge as he screamed in agony. The pain seemed to increase steadily as Aishix pounded against the door, pleading for them to stop.

"Tevexs, what's going on?

ERROR!ERROR! SUBJECT IS UNSTABLE! EVA-" The computer was unable to finish as the machine exploded, smoke filled the large room, the computer exploded due to the extreme energy. Nexlaj and Ticorixav dropped the protective barrier as the blast destroyed the glass walls and destroyed a large portion of the wall.

"Number XV, report immediately!" Vilixao shouted, her protective nature taking over. When the smoke cleared, Aishix was standing perfectly still as the remaining pieces of machinery fell off him. The upper right side of his coat was destroyed, revealing the dark red short sleeve shirt. Aishix was standing like a statue. Naxbica walked up to the unmoving Aishix, and wove a hand in his face, his eyes didn't waver in the slightest. He suddenly craned his neck down, staring at Naxbica, who jumped from the unexpected move.

"H-h-heyyy 'shix, you feeling-" Naxibca was cut off as 'Aishix' grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air! Naxbica struggled against Aishix's grip, a violet aura englulfing them.

"Who…am I again?" 'Aishix' asked again, his deep brown eyes locking with Naxbica's ruby ones.

"Such a terrible darkness… Come on Aishix, I know you're in there, so you can fight this!" She pleaded. Lebaxk and Nexlaj lunged at Aishix, only to be flung back from his aura flaring up, there coats slightly damaged.

"Son of a bitch, that motherfucker's back." Nexlaj swore as he held his hands out, two blaster appearing in his hands. One had a blue and silver color scheme, the other bearing a red and sliver color scheme. The barrels were medium in size, and on the sides, the blue one bore a ice symbol, and the other a fire symbol. (Names:Deep Freeze and Burn Out). Lebaxk held his hand out, and in a spiral vortex of darkness, Syn Harvest appeared.

"Aishix…that's my name, huh?" Aishix dropped Naxbica, who teleported away. Aishix clutched his head, making several groaning sounds.

"NOO! GET OOOUUUUTTT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I WONT LET YOU USE ME!" Aishix roared, his voice and another deep voice like his said in syncronization.

"Aishix, don't let him win!" Tevexs shouted. Blood squirted from Aishix's tear ducts running down his cheeks, which evaporated before they hit the ground. Aishix coughed violently, his dark brown eyes turned to a cool purple. His ragged breathing stopped, and he cocked his head back. Taking a sharp inhale and exhale, a dark chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Finally…after two long years…freedom." The possessed Aishix said, his eyes locking with the organization memebers.

"Ahh.. it is nice to see all of you again, on this day, and to my surprise as well. Alex…Ethan…Dylan…Hubert…Eric…Olivia…Cedryk…Kaleb…Kyra…Steve…Bianca…Jalen…Chris… Victoria… Good morning…Good Evening… Good Night… Now that those formalities are out of the way, I desire some answers." The being's dark voice chilled the air.

"You… where's Aishix?! What have you done to him, Tobi?!" Xale roared, one of his knives drawn, and he rushed at the now identified Tobi. Raising his hand, Tobi caught the blade with his hand, allowing it to become lodged deep within his hand.

"You remember my name, Alex. You really are that pissed at me?" Tobi's voice raised slightly as he pushed his other arm into the side of Xale's arm that was holding the knife. The attack broke Xale's arm, and Tobi tried to punch him. Xale, vainished before roundhouse kicking Tobi in his jaw.

"Excellent… you haven't gotten rusty in the slightiest." Tobi said, rubbing his damaged jaw, the muscle that was torn apart began to regenerate as Xale took his broken right arm, and forcibly shoved the broken limb back into place.

"I thought you vanished after Isiah lost his heart, you smug bastard!" Xale let his knife disperse as he regulated his breathing.

"Can someone fill me the fuck in here?!" Sihcrx shouted, being completely lost in the dialouge.

"Allow me to. My name is Tobi, I am the darkness half of Isiah's soul, given life from all the painful experiences he was forced to endure. All the torument, the bullying, all of it. And because Aishix has isiah's body, mind, and soul, I went with him." Tobi explained slightly. Naxbica decided to step up, coming next to Xale.

"I thought I dealt with you personally, you aren't meant to exist! You've hurt so many people, Isiah didn't deserve the blood on his hands, and neither does Aishix!" Naxbica pulled out her sketchbook and a pencil. Her hand danced against the paper as monsters popped from the paper, and lunged at the possesed Aishix. Tobi raised a hand, and a beam of light shot at Naxbica, who was protected as Xale casted Reflectaga. The monsters managed to bite Tobi in various ways. Tobi merely chuckled.

"Come now, Bianca. Surely you can do better than these cheap, second-rate drawings!" Tobi lifted his left arm up, just enough so he could bite one of the monsters in the eyes, before breathing a dark firaga from his mouth like a dragon. Naxbica's drawing were destroyed with little hesitance .

"If the question you all want to ask is why I am here… It is a very simple request. Xale, I want to fight you. When I was awakened, I happened to glimpse at Aishix's memories. That was a pitiful battle against you. I seek my chance to defeat you." Tobi said, holding his hand out and producing a keyblade. But the keyblade that he summoned was not Hollow Heart. The keyblade in question had one medium sized blade, which went up to the teeth. Unlike Hollow heart whose teeth made up the kanji 'Shattered', this keyblade's teeth made the appearance of demonic claws, and before the claws, a crystal blue demon eye was imbbeded where it met the blade. The keyblades guard bore a rectantangular shape, black in color with gold writing on it. The hilt was dark purple in color, and finally its token. The token depicted a demons head, its teeth snarling out of its mouth.(Madness Awakened).

"So Xale, what do you have to say? When will I have my shot at the Jack of All Trades?" He sadistically grinned at Xale, who kept his composure intact. Xale opened a dark corridor, and flung his coat off. Under his black coat, Xale wore a long brown and black pladed flannel, with a white shirt underneath. He wore dark blue jeans and grey,black, and white sneakers. Xale held his hands outs, but knives weren't summoned. Instead, two dark green energy blades were summoned(1).

"Been a long time since you used those, Xale. Looking to finish things off quickly?" Tobi sneered at Xale, who only started to walk into the corridor.

"Oh…we're going to home huh? Been five years years since we experimented there. Seeing that's the place I awakened…so lets play." Tobi said, ripping off Aishix's coat and dropping it on the floor.

"Hey olivia, may wanna say goodbye to Alex, I may lose control and slaughter people again!" He laughed loudly, the syncronization of his and Aishix voice began to fade, signifying that Tobi's will was burning out Aishix.

"Kiss my ass, you sorry son of a bitch." Was Vilixao's only response. Xale ceased walking as he neared the darkness of the corridor.

"All of you are to not interfere! Complete your designated missions, and if any of you have the heart to interfere, I'll eliminate you myself!" Xale said as he walked into the corridor, with Tobi walking close behind him.

Betwix and Between…

Walking for what seemed eternity, Xale finally spoke up.

"Why do you still exist? I thought you were destroyed when Isiah went with Sora to defeat Lexa.(2) When the Door to Darkness opened and destroyed Lexa, all the most power sources of darkness in the area were destroyed, you should have died along with him."

"On the contrary, Lexa possessed Riku and stole his body. Isiah released his heart apporximatly three days before Sora and company reached Hollow Bastion. Master Yen Sid managed to save a enough of Isiah's heart to save him from falling completely into the darkness. His body was already sent into the Realm of Darkness, and would be reborn in Castle Oblivion as Aishix. I am latched onto Isiah's mind and soul. As for Hollow Heart's ability of absorbing the darkness of the heartless he destroyed, that was my doing. I needed something to allow me to regain my lost power, so I gave Aishix a keyblade from what little strength I had left, and christened it 'Hollow Heart'. After that, I entered a deep sleep, and the rest is history."

"What exactly are you planning, Tobi?" Xale asked the darkling with geniune interest.

"My plan is to accomplish my goals." Tobi cryptically said, as the duo reach the other side of the corridor.

**Annnnd that's a wrap folks! Sorry this took longer than I inteded, but I've helping my grandparents with some work, and I wanted to post the the 19****th****, but because of a bet, I couldn't post it. It was worth proving my uncle wrong! 20 bucks! Anyway, the next chapter is dedicated to Steve Fetrow .5 for his request. But now, the questions are this:**

**Who is Tobi? What is he planning? Do Xale and the others have a special connection to him? Find out soon! Neo xerostorm signing off.**

**Next Chapter: Steve Fetrow.5 request.**

**Like I said, Xehanort has a connection with a few of the cast members, which will be explained later.**

**Lexa is Xale's heartless. He's replacing Ansem Seeker of Darkness just as Xale is replacing Xemnas.**


	8. Organization XV Canceling

**Notice:**

**To all the lovable readers of Organization XV, I have some heartbreaking news. I am discontiuning Organization XV for a unknown amount of time. Organization XV is my first fanfiction, and as such, lacks many requirements in my mind. When I intially created O.X.V., it was devised with several of my friends as they contributed to the overall success and designs of each OC. The Organization is actually made of the Nobodies of the OC's they contributed to the cast. But because many of them aren't within range for me to have frequent comunications with, the characters seem to lack personalities as well as backstories. So, as of right now, Organization XV is canceled. However, instead of stopping the of fanfictions all together, I will be starting from the Birth by Sleep time period in order to give the characters a sense of personality and signifgant backstories. Many of which will be far more darker and will go deeper into the lives they led before losing their hearts. The first chapter of the Birth by Sleep work will be posted 7/26/15. This will also inlclude a Kingdom Hearts 1 after the first few chapters have been posted in order to describe Lexa, Xale's heartless counterpart, as well as the heartless of the Organization. After this has been done, I will be doing a revamped Organization XV sometime after this in the hopes of making this more enjoyable.**

**Neo Xerostorm,**

**Signing Off.**


End file.
